This invention is related to an external actuator device which is attached to a recreational vehicle gate valve so that the user can open the valve by turning the actuator handle instead of pulling the gate valve handle.
Gate valves are commonly used to dump the holding tanks of recreational vehicles. Typically, the gate valve is mounted beneath the vehicle so that the user has to reach into a cramped area under the vehicle to reach the gate valve handle. The gate valve handle must be pulled in a linear motion in a location where there is little room for the arm motion necessary to properly manipulate the handle.
Actuators in the prior art which can be attached to a gate valve for assisting the user in opening the gate may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,504 which was issued Oct. 24, 1989 to Walter P. Nicholson for "Recreational Vehicle Gate Valve Actuator"; and 5,078,180 which was issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Richard Collins for "Automatically Operated Gate Valve for Recreational Vehicles".
Other prior art related to opening gate valves may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,929 which was issued May 2, 1967 to Kenneth A. Milette for "House Trailer Waste Outlet Gate Valve"; 1,801,237 which was issued Apr. 14, 1931 to Robert P. Hanson for "Gate Valve"; and 3,941,349 which was issued Mar. 2, 1976 to Michael L. Pierson for "Electromechanically Actuated Gate Valve Apparatus".
Usually such prior art actuators employ an electric motor or other power system for opening the valve.